


Purple Hearted

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark Noctis Lucis Caelum, Double Penetration, Drabble Sequence, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Noctis shares his toys with Ardyn.





	Purple Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saretus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy! :D

“Mind control? More like lobotomy,” Noctis said.

Ardyn rolled his eyes. “Would you prefer I removed it?”

Predictably, Noctis didn’t reply. Between them Ignis’ eyes flickered between Noctis and Ardyn, glazed over, confused.

“Mouth or ass?” Ardyn said, getting impatient. He wanted to touch that delicate skin, only lightly bruised, but Noctis was possessive. Getting him to share in the first place had been challenge enough.

“Ass,” Noctis said, and bent over to kiss Ignis, soft and sweet, before moving to between his legs. Ardyn moved to sit by his head, enjoying how bereft Ignis looked at his prince’s disappearance.

\- - - -

They fucked Ignis raw, until even Ardyn’s magic wasn’t enough to distract him from the pain. Still, demonic energy seemed to make Noctis insatiable, and Ardyn was enjoying the ride.

“Noct,” Ignis moaned, and pawed at the bedsheets as Noctis held him up by the hips and pounded him from behind, his hole loose and puffy, ridden hard and abused well. Ardyn slipped his fingers in beside Noctis’ cock, feeling out how far he could stretch him.

“Let me tighten that up for you,” he said, pushing Ignis into sitting upright, still impaled, and shoved his cock into him too.

\- - - -

After a while, when it started to get boring, Ardyn leant over to get a grip of Ignis’ cock. He squeezed, hard enough to be really painful, then applied another bit of magic.

“You never said you could do that,” Noctis said accusingly, as Ignis came with a ragged cry but stayed erect.

“Now you know,” Ardyn said, with a smile and shrug.

Noctis looked like he still wanted to argue, but wanted to play with Ignis more. Desire to play won; it wasn’t long before Ignis was dry orgasming, shaking hard but unable to plead for them to stop.

\- - - -

Afterwards, Noctis carried Ignis to the bath. Ardyn would’ve preferred they left Ignis with come leaking from his ruined ass and dribbling out of his mouth and nose, but he supposed Ignis did belong to Noctis.

Noctis got into the bath with Ignis, sitting him in his lap so he could prop up his pliant body while he scrubbed him down. “You did great,” Noctis told him, though Ardyn wasn’t sure Ignis could understand.

It didn’t take long before Ignis was bouncing on Noctis’ cock, sobbing weakly in exhaustion. Feeling indulgent, Ardyn leant over to kiss Ignis, petting him gently.


End file.
